


dreaming of you (italian version)

by josiebelladonna



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: Si conoscevano da anni, anche se le circostanze li separavano da un po ', cioè fino a quando la sua voce non le catturò l'orecchio nella sua galleria d'arte. Hanno riacceso le cose, e ora Hannah e Joey stanno unendo le forze attraverso i mondi dell'arte e della capacità vocale.Non riesce a smettere di... sognare lui e la sua voce potente.
Relationships: Frank Bello/Original Female Character, Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character





	dreaming of you (italian version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dreaming of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959133) by [josiebelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna), [xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon). 



> Translation done by me! For our friends in the Mediterranean<3 ti amo

_1 ottobre 1986_.

"Dio, che giornata."

Joey è appena tornato a casa dopo aver preparato le tracce vocali per il nuovo album degli Anthrax. Undici ore rinchiuse in quello studio, e con solo un bicchiere d'acqua e un po 'di aceto per mantenere le sue corde vocali allentate, e persino borbottando tra sé, la sua voce era inerte e rotta dalla fatica. Il petto gli sembrò di aver subito un colpo e un quadrato a metà a destra nell'osso del seno dal mantenere il controllo del respiro. I muscoli del suo stomaco erano teneri al tatto dal spingere se stesso. Era un lavoro duro e fisicamente impegnativo su tutte le parti del suo corpo, non solo sulla sua gola e sulla sua casella vocale.

I produttori, in particolare Eddie, hanno continuato a infastidirlo anche per tutto il giorno: in cima alla batteria che risuonava in sottofondo e le chitarre che suonavano troppo distanti per mantenere qualcosa di interessante, nemmeno qualcosa di un "muro del suono" in la vena di Phil Spector, la sua voce portava troppo il suono di un cantante glamour invece di un thrashy.

Troppo Joe Elliott e non abbastanza Joe Bellardini.  
Ed è stata quella canzone, quella canzone definitiva che Charlie ha salutato come la crema della crema, la loro potenziale opera, "I Am the Law", in cui si è scatenato al microfono, tra la frustrazione con i produttori e la macinazione di Scott e Danny chitarre e Charlie usa la sua batteria come kit personale per fabbro. Aveva ancora le mani doloranti per la stretta sul microfono troppo forte, e la sua testa batteva per il grido così forte nella testa stessa.

Allungò una mano sotto i suoi riccioli neri per massaggiare le tempie. Perfino le radici dei suoi capelli erano esauste e stanche. Tutto quello che gli andava di fare era fare la doccia e poi schiantarsi sul suo modesto letto gemello.

Joey inclinò la testa all'indietro contro la cima della sedia e fissò il soffitto per un momento. Poteva ancora sentire Scott e Eddie litigare per il suono fangoso e oscuro che pervade il basso di Frankie. Anche chiudendo gli occhi stanchi, riusciva a malapena a scuotere l'immagine di Charlie e Danny che si guardavano l'un l'altro con un'espressione confusa sui loro volti. Tutto quello che Joey stesso poteva fare era ridere a crepapelle, ma sapeva di far parte di tutto ciò e finì per spingere la busta sulla sua voce.

Si schiarì la gola mentre allungava la mano lungo il lato del braccio per sentire la leva di legno. Si spinse di nuovo su di esso e il resto si sollevò, e si adagiò di nuovo sulla sedia con i piedi in alto. Si mise le mani dietro la testa e sospirò attraverso il naso.

Niente era più indicativo del fatto che fosse una giornata piuttosto lunga per lui di un giro di silenzio momentaneo.

Questo fino a quando non ha pensato a lei.  
Non sentiva la voce di Hannah da mesi e mesi, ma per lui sembrava per sempre e un giorno. Da allora non l'aveva più vista. Non dai loro viaggi in California e a Hershey, l'ultimo dei quali hanno guadagnato il soprannome di "Johannesburg" per gentile concessione di Frankie e dell'amica di Hannah Francine.

Pensare di averla trovata per caso, per sentito dire un paio di clienti dietro di lui al bar lì nel Bronx, dopo essere stato separato per anni. Pensare di essersi incontrati alle elementari, tutto perché si sentivano entrambi soli. Lei, come lui, si identificava come "Injun" con i suoi lunghi capelli mossi e scuri e i suoi grandi occhi castani terrosi, ma il grande bianco nordico della Scandinavia e della Germania le conferiva una fronte prominente e un naso piccolo: c'erano diverse volte a scuola , la considerava in contrasto con il suo fascino fanciullesco italiano. Era la ragazza del sud della California che si trasferì a New York mentre era ancora bambina a causa del trasferimento di lavoro di sua madre, e trovarono il loro conforto insieme in silenzio.

Continuarono per qualche anno finché non si trasferì a Rochester a un'ora di distanza per frequentare la scuola d'arte e diventare la formidabile artista che era a quel punto.

Così vicini, eppure così lontani l'uno dall'altro. Un'ora sembrava un'eternità, soprattutto quando Joey si trovava da solo dopo la scuola durante l'estate.

Gli mancava ogni giorno che erano separati. Desiderava vederla di nuovo al liceo, anche quando ha iniziato a suonare la batteria e giocare a hockey. Desiderava vederla, con qualche barlume di speranza e un colpo di fortuna di una circostanza, da qualche parte nella parte settentrionale dello stato di New York mentre suonava nelle sue cover band e poi, con il suo concerto attuale e quello che sentiva essere la sua casa, Anthrax. Ci sono state un paio di ragazze in più tra il suo carico di lavoro che stava riprendendo dopo il viaggio in California e in quel momento, ma nessuna di loro aveva nulla su di lei.

Era la sua migliore amica.

Migliori amici per sempre.

Joey aprì i suoi grandi occhi marroni e guardò il soffitto. Lasciò vagare gli occhi lungo le linee che componevano i pannelli di legno e pensò all'arte.

Dopotutto era un'artista. Completa con la sua galleria a Rochester e un'altra in piena espansione nel Bronx, quest'ultima delle quali ha trovato il registratore e ha lasciato il messaggio sexy per lei. All'inizio, lo considerava uno scherzo, un mezzo per attirare la sua attenzione, ma poi si rese conto di quale errore avesse commesso.

Non avrebbe mai trovato sexy, pensò in seguito. Qualche tizio a caso lascia un messaggio sporco su come vuole scoparla sciocca con tutta Siracusa a guardare? Dio, sono un fottuto idiota.

Anche mentre se ne andava, pensò di sgattaiolare di nuovo lì dentro e di tirar fuori la cassetta molto velocemente, ma a quel punto, non aveva modo di riaprire la porta sul retro, quindi sapeva che era troppo tardi. Joey si allontanò da lì quando le farfalle nello stomaco si dimostrarono un po 'troppo in quel momento.

Hannah avrebbe ascoltato quel messaggio quando la polvere si depositò nella galleria e tornò alla sua auto.

E lei l'ha fatto.

Lo sentì e poi si ritrovarono nella hall dell'hotel. Hanno riacceso l'amicizia e ha trovato l'opportunità di dirle che era lui. Sembrava quasi un sogno per lui.

Girò la testa sulla cima della sedia per dare un'occhiata all'orologio sul muro: nove tredici. Ancora presto.

Ma, pensò tra sé, potrebbe non essere nemmeno sveglia in questo momento. Ma è ancora prima che il "faresti meglio a essere morto o in fiamme" abbia tagliato il tempo per chiamarla.

Sospirò attraverso il naso e, anche con il corpo dolorante e tremante per lo sfinimento, si sollevò dalla poltrona reclinabile. Joey si passò le dita tra i riccioli neri per tenerli lontani dal collo, e si avvicinò alla cucina per prendere il telefono.

Si strofinò gli occhi con una mano e poi compose il suo numero.

Appoggiò la schiena contro il muro con il ricevitore fino all'orecchio per ascoltare il tono del quadrante—

"Ciao?"

“Ciao”, la salutò: la sua gola secca e arida faceva sembrare la sua voce come quella di un vecchio.

"Ciao?" Il suono della sua voce fece battere il suo cuore. "Chi è questo?"

"Joey", disse, schiarendosi la gola.

"Oh ciao!" Lei fa una risatina. "Non ho nemmeno riconosciuto la tua voce."

"Ho cantato come se stesse andando fuori moda", spiega, massaggiandosi la gola e il petto. "La mia voce è così stanca in questo momento."

“Aw! Beh ... wow, è passato tanto tempo da quando ti ho sentito. Come va altrimenti? "

"Eh, niente di speciale", ammise mentre affondava verso il pavimento. "Molta musica da tour e makin e tutto il resto ... dovrei dirti in anticipo, mentre tu e io eravamo separati, uscivo con un paio di ragazze. Ad esempio, l'estate scorsa. "

"O si?"  
"Si. Diciamo solo che ero annoiato e cercavo di giocare un po 'in campo. Nulla di nessuno dei due, però, lo giuro. Niente è paragonabile alla mia prima ragazza. "

"Beh, spero di no", confessò lei, lusingata. "Ma anche se non fossimo insieme, ti amerei comunque, Joey. Sei il mio migliore amico. I migliori amici si amano e si sopportano a vicenda le cazzate, a prescindere da quanto distanza sia coinvolta ".

Lui ridacchiò.

"Anche quando ti ho lasciato quel messaggio?" le chiese, sedendosi lì sul pavimento con la schiena premuta contro il muro.

"Anche quando hai lasciato quel messaggio sul mio registratore", ha seguito. "Joey, non mentirò: la tua voce è sexy anche se stanca. Sembra che potresti cantarmi per dormire. "

"Canta a dormire per mezzo di un sussurro", disse.

"Sì! So che voi ragazzi siete heavy metal, ma sentirvi cantare per un intero giro che coinvolge il lato più tenero e tenero della vostra voce sarebbe assolutamente divino. Potrei giocarci mentre dipingo ".

"Non puoi suonarci ora mentre dipingi?" la prese in giro, schiarendosi la gola.

"Lo voglio!" lei ha insistito. “In effetti, oggi — ho appena ricevuto una commissione per dipingere te e i ragazzi. Un quintetto di dipinti per il mio quintetto preferito. ”

"Che tipo di dipinti?"

“Acquarello e inchiostro nero. Hanno specificamente chiesto supporti misti. "

"Freddo! Mi piacerebbe vederli. So che a Charlie piacerebbe vederli perché è l'artista del gruppo di noi. In effetti, sai una cosa? Mi piacerebbe vederti dipingere. "

Lei ridacchiò a quello.

"Sembra quasi che tu voglia essere proprio lì a fare la modella per me", scherzò.

Lui annuì con la testa da un lato all'altro e alzò gli occhi al cielo anche se lei non riusciva a vederlo.

"Mayyyyybe", ha confessato.

"Dai, Joey," lo prese in giro. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Entrò proprio in quello, come quando entrò nella galleria d'arte.

"Okay, sì, lo ammetterò", disse, con voce bassa e profonda dall'interno del suo petto. Ridacchiò di nuovo e poi, mentre un breve momento di silenzio incombeva su di loro, pensò a qualcos'altro da dirle.

“Hai ancora quel cacciatore di sogni che mia mamma ha fatto per te? Quello nero?"

"Quello che mi ha dato quando eravamo a scuola?" gli chiese lei.

"Si. Non so perché ma ... »Si schiarì la gola. "Dio, scusa, lo sto perdendo totalmente in questo momento. Ma ci ho pensato totalmente proprio ora. Sai, entrambi siamo "Injun" e quant'altro ".

"Sì," rispose lei senza perdere un colpo. "L'ho sempre avuto. L'ho sempre tenuto sul muro sopra il mio letto, quindi so che ti sognerò sempre. Sognando te e dando vita a tutto con i miei pennelli. "

Joey chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il sorriso si diffondesse sul suo bel viso.

"A proposito, è verde scuro", lo corresse.

"Sei sicuro?" le chiese. "Ho pensato che fosse nero."

"No, è verde."

"Se è verde, ho smesso."

In quel momento scoppiò a ridere. Gli mancava la sua risata!

"Mi piaci, Hannah Christine", disse con l'ultima grammo di voce che aveva con lui.

"Anche tu mi piaci, Joseph Anthony", ribatté lei. “Inoltre — e odio farti questo perché sembra che non ti sia rimasta voce ma—” Esitò per un secondo. "— Ti dispiace cantarmi la nostra canzone?"

"Abbiamo una canzone?" chiese, la sua voce si serrò in un sussurro rotto.

"'Oh, Sherrie'? Ricorda? L'hai cantato per me quando siamo andati a Hershey per il mio compleanno perché mi hai detto che era la prima canzone che hai cantato per Anthrax. ”

“Oh, sì, certo! Ma non sapevo che fosse la nostra canzone, a meno che ... "

E poi si è reso conto di lui. Era in effetti l'unica ragazza per lui. Era così ovvio anche dopo aver seguito i movimenti dell'estate scorsa con quelle altre due ragazze. Trovava sempre la strada per Hannah, che fosse nel Bronx o a un'ora di distanza a Rochester.

"Canta per me, Joey", sussurrò nel portavoce. "Per favore."

Le sue labbra scure sembravano secche eppure ancora lisce al tatto. Abbastanza liscio da volere un bacio da lei.

Si alzò in piedi e prese un bicchiere dall'armadio vicino alla sua testa. Continuando a tenere il telefono vicino all'orecchio, si versò un bicchiere d'acqua dal rubinetto.

“Joey?” chiese lei mentre lo beveva in due grandi sorsi. Posò il bicchiere sul bancone davanti a sé.

"'Dovrei essere stato uno ...' 'iniziò con un sussurro, un tono di respiro che sapeva che le sarebbe piaciuto. Ha persino sostituito il nome "Sherrie" con Hannah.

"Oh, Joey ..." sospirò attraverso il telefono. "Adoro la tua voce così tanto, anche se scompare."

"E poi ti scoperò stupido mentre tutta Siracusa sta guardando," dichiarò con un solo respiro.

“Shhhh!” sibilò e lui rise.

"Penso che potrei passare dalla tua galleria domani", le disse con un tono di impudenza.

"Ricordi dove si trova?"

"Lo voglio! E se non lo faccio, chiederò in giro la bellissima ragazza artista a figura intera. "

"Sì, ti piacerebbe, vero, ragazzo grande?" si fece beffe di lei.

“Sai che lo farei. Ad ogni modo, salterò sotto la doccia. "

"Non scivolare", gli disse.


End file.
